nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adygea
Adygea ( : Республика Адыгея; : Адыгэ Республик; alternatively transliterated as Adygeya or Adyghea), officially the Republic of Adygea, is a in North . It borders to the north, east and south, and the to the west. The city of Rostov-on-Don is the country's capital. Adygea is a member of the Association of Social and Economic Collaboration among the republics and regions of the . History The were the ancient dwellers of the North-West , sometimes known as since the . In , the twelve Adyghe tribes became united under the general-king Mohydeen Balkar, who established an official Adyghe nation-state in the North Caucasus, with its capital at Labinsk. Further conquests would lead to a broad and long-standing sphere of influence across the area between the and s, which allowed the Adyghe people to resist, for the most part, the campaigns against them until , when the power of the Adyghe kingdom was broken at the Battle of Krasnodar. Thereafter, Tsar deported and exiled a large number of the former kingdom's citizens to the and , an event that is known in the Adygean culture as the 'Caucasian Tragedy'. Adygea was officially incorporated into the Russian Empire in . The Cherkess (Adyghe) Autonomous Oblast was established within the on , on the territories of primarily settled by the Adyghe people. At that time, Krasnodar was the administrative centre. It was renamed Adyghe (Cherkess) Autonomous Oblast on , , soon after its creation. In the first two years of its existence the autonomous oblast was a part of the , but on , it was transferred under the jurisdiction of the newly created within the RSFSR. It was renamed Adyghe Autonomous Oblast in July of . On , , the autonomous oblast became part of new , which was spun off of the North Caucasus Krai. Maykop was designated the administrative centre of the autonomous oblast in . To be continued/expanded. Politics and government The head of government in Adygea is the President, who is elected for a five-year term. Proficiency in Adyghabze ( ) is a prerequisite for a presidency candidate. The current President is Lyov Bacherikov (since , ), succeeding Hazret Sovmen. There is also a directly elected State Council—Khase, which comprises the Council of Representatives and the Council of the Republic. Both Councils are elected every five years and have 27 deputies each. The Prime Minister of Adygea is appointed by the President with the consent of the National Assembly. The current Prime Minister of Adygea is Dmitriy Jaikbaev (since , ). The republic's Constitution was adopted on , . Ethnic tension is a considerable problem in the republic. To be continued/expanded. Administrative divisions Adygea is divided into fourteen regions and one autonomous district. To be refined. Geography Adygea encompasses the western part of the and a part of the northern slopes of the . Geographically, the area is split by the into two distinct parts, with the crossing through the country's northern territory. The southern, seaward third (historically known as ) is the western extremity of the range, lying within the ecoregion; the is or, in the south-east, . The northern two-thirds lies on the and shares continental climate patterns. The largest lake is Abrau in the wine-making region of Abrau-Dyurso. Economy Adygea's economy is mostly centred around the fishing, agricultural, chemical, manufacturing and petroleum industries. Logging, mining (gold, silver, tungsten, iron, bauxite, coal, magnesium and others), power generation, construction and metal-working are important second- and third-tier sectors. There is, as well, a growing interest in the and sectors. Local focuses primarily on , especially and s ( s are somewhat less popular), and the cultivation of grains, fruit, and . Military After the , Adygea inherited a sizeable military force, based in its territory. While the majority of the military power in the area was concentrated in the neighbouring , Adygea still held a handful of divisions, both infantry and armoured, in reserve, which would become the Adygean Army in years to come. With Sovmen's military expansion programme, Adygea's air force, which had previously been composed almost entirely of light bombers and interceptors, began to develop into a cohesive force. Likewise, the Adygean Navy was appropriated funds to continue shipbuilding, leading to Adygea's current status as a major power. Demographics To be decided. Culture Adyghabze ( ) is a member of the North-West Caucasian group of Caucasian languages. Along with the Russian language, the Adyghe language is the state language of Adygea. There are about a hundred of social, political and religious associations, republic divisions of Russian parties, movements and parties of Adygheya, veteran, youth and women organizations in Adygheya. Adygea attaches considerable importance to its culture and education. The Adyghe Pedagogical Institute was reorganized into Adyghe State University, and a new higher educational establishment, Maykop State Technological Institute, was opened in . Post-graduate doctoral programs were opened in the higher educational establishments, where academic councils work. There are eight state-supported and twenty-three local museums in Adygea. The National Museum of the Republic of Adygea, in Maykop, owns unique archaeological, ethnographic and nature collections. A special section dedicated to the life of Adyghe diaspora was opened. As a result, the museum funds were considerably replenished with the exhibits of the period. The most ancient monument of the Adyghe culture is the Nart Epic. It reflects the people's idea of the world on the early stage of human community development, their occupations, ethic standards, philosophical ideas, legends, customs, and peculiarities of their way of life. It is impossible to underestimate the contribution of many generations of art and culture workers of Adygea to the cultural heritage of the Republic. Well-known in Russia are the names of T.M. Kerashev, the classic of Adyghe literature, USSR State Prize winner; A. Fadeev, national writer of Adygea , USSR State Prize winner, laureate of Kuban Young Communist League; I. Sh. Mashbash, Sholokhov Prize winner, Head of the Union of Adyghe Writers; U.H. Tkhabisimov, the founder of Adyghe professional musical art, People's Artist of the Russian Federation and of the Republic of Adygea, Honoured Worker of Russian Arts, Adygea State Prize winner, member of the Union of Russian Composers. Adygea is proud of its children: world champions and prize-winners of Olympiads. These are judoists Vladimir Nevzorov and Arambii Emizh, basket-ball player Tamara Kalyagina, weight-lifter Mukharbii Kirzhinov, handball player Vladimir Maksimov, unarmed self-defense wrestlers Arambii Khapaj, Vladimir Dutov, Vladimir Gurin, Gumer Kostokov, Sagid Meretukov, Murat Khasanov, Mukhamed Kunizhev, Skhatbii Alkhaov, Alexander Konovalov, judoist Khazret Tletseri, weight-lifter Valerii Talaev, master of bullet shooting Alexander Fedorinov, Greco-Roman fighter Asker Tatlok, boxer Andzhej Cholokyan, and others. The champion of XXVII Olympic Games in in rapid pistol shooting was Sergej Aliferenko, a citizen of Maykop. Sixty-six sportsmen of Adygea are the members of Russian united teams in eighteen kinds of sport. The female handball team of Adyghe State University were awarded bronze medals in the Super League Championship of Russia in . The annual cycle race "Friendship of North Caucasus Peoples" has been held since . Its route runs through the following cities: Maykop - Krasnodar - Stavropol - Cherkessk - Pyatigorsk - Nalchik - Vladikavkaz. The rafting contest "InterRally-Belaya", also promoting the ideas of peace and friendship among peoples of Russia, takes place in Adygea every spring. The territory of the Republic is considered to be the zone of combined tourism. It has considerable hunting resources. Science and technology The republic is the home of what was the largest telescope of the world when it was built: a very large radiotelescope (600 meters in diameter), located on the bank of the Zelenchuk river, between the villages of Zelenchukskaya and Arkhyz. Rostov-on-Don is the home of the Astrophysical Observatory of the Adygean Academy of Science, dedicated to the study of astronomy. References and notes Category:Adygea Category:Countries